official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Marlene McKinnon
Early Life Marlene was born sometime in 1961 to Mason and Magda McKinnon. Her father is a muggle-born wizard, and her mom is a half-blood. Marlene had two elder siblings, Matt and Matilda, and a little sister, Margo. Matt and Matilda, twins, were seven years older than Marlene, and Margo was five years younger than her. Marlene's mother was a Slytherin, but her father was a Hufflepuff. Matt was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Matilda was in Ravenclaw. Margo eventually was sorted into Slytherin. After Hogwarts, Matt got a job working for the Daily Prophet, and Matilda started working at St. Mungo's as a welcome witch, but later on became an Auror. The year after they graduated, Marlene went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hogwarts Years Marlene McKinnon was sorted into Ravenclaw and became close friends with Candice Forbes, a muggle-born witch and Katherine Bennet, a half-blood witch. They were both Ravenclaws like Marlene. Marlene also made friends with Regulus Black, a Slytherin in her year. During Quidditch lessons in their first year, Regulus saved her from a flying accident. Marlene became very attracted to him and asked him out in her fourth year, but he told her he'd have to think about it, although he never gave her an answer. Although they weren't an official couple, they occasionally had several intimate moments. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Marlene and Regulus's friendship was strained, as he joined the Death Eaters and she joined the Order of the Phoenix. During graduation, Marlene feared that that would be the last time they saw each other, but Regulus promised her that they'd meet again. Several months after she graduated, Marlene became engaged to Micheal McKinnon, a half-blood Ravenclaw wizard who was a year ahead of her and wasn't related to her, despite the fact that they shared the same last name. This marriage was arranged by the two's parents. Marlene and Micheal were quickly married. Although she invited Regulus to her marriage, he didn't attend it. Several months later, she became pregnant and gave birth when she was only eighteen. She had a daughter, whom she named Madison Regina McKinnon. She got 'Regina' from 'Regulus,' implying that although she was happily married, she missed Regulus. The last time she saw him was at Hogwarts! Although she didn't know it, Regulus was hoping to protect her and her family from Voldemort, although he died. Two years later, several Death Eaters murdered Marlene, her siblings, parents, husband, and daughter. Death Several Death Eaters barged into Mason and Magda McKinnon's cottage late one night towards the end of August. Matt, Maybelle, Matilda, and Margo, as well her parents, were there and were all killed. Margo was barely fifteen. After this, they headed to the house in which Micheal and Marlene lived. They murdered Micheal first, and found Marlene in her room, with Madison. One Death Eater, Yaxley, used the Body Bind Curse on Marlene, while another Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, used the Cruciatus Curse on Madison, who had just turned two. Outraged, Marlene managed to break free of the Body Bind Curse and she stupefied Bellatrix, which made the other Death Eaters use the Killing Curse on her and an injured Madison. Gallery Marlene-1.jpg|Marlene at Hogwarts Regelus-9.jpg|Marlene on a date with Regulus Regelene-2.jpg|Marlene with Regulus Regulene.jpg|Marlene and Regulus Regulus-6.jpg|Marlene with Regulus marlene-23.jpg|Marlene and Regulus marlene-5.jpg marlene-7.jpg|Marlene with her Ravenclaw friends marlene-and-candice.jpg|Marlene with her friend, Candice marlene-8.jpg|Regulus kissing Marlene marlee-and0regulus.jpg|Marlene and Regulus marlene-9.jpg|Regulus promising Marlene that they'll meet again. marlenem.jpg marlene-24.jpg marlene-11.jpg|Marlene with Micheal marlene-12.jpg|Marlene and Micheal marlene.m.jpg|Marlene and Micheal in their house marlene-14.jpg|Marlene and Micheal marlene-marriage.jpg|Marlene and Micheal on their wedding marlene-16.jpg|Marlene's baby bump marlene-17.jpg|Marlene with her daughter, Madison marlene-18.jpg|Marlene with Madison madison-mckinnon.jpg|Marlene with a two-year-old Madison marlene-20.jpg|Marlene's dead body